La mejor forma de relajarse
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: Las batallas los acercan más a la gran tensión porque Ray se enfrentará a sus antiguos amigos, y por ello se estresa bastante, por lo que Kai como lider del grupo toma la decisión de hacer que se relaje y no los deje en ridiculo. KaixRei
1. La decisión del líder

**Author Notes: **Bueno ya había publicado esto con anterioridad pero volvamos a resubirlo con nuevas mejoras además de que está vez si lo haré más larguito o intentaré que les guste lo que hago, ya que algunos preguntaron si esto tendrá continuación y ahora que me he puesto a pensar las cosas creo que podrá tener un mejor desenlace que nada más un momento fugaz entre Kai y Rei…Espero que no me odien xD ahhh y muchos me han dicho que soy muy descriptiva jejeje agradezco opiniones pero es una manera que no se me quita, esto pasa cuando te la pasas escribiendo peleas en roll que otra cosa XD sean comprensibles con una que nunca en su vida había hecho algo como esto.

* * *

**Capítulo I: **

**La decisión del líder**

**___xox****___**

El torneo asiático comienza, la tensión está en el aire, el saber quién será el campeón de este continente hace que los jóvenes se entusiasmen y decidan darlo todo con tal de llevarse la victoria a casa.

Mientras se dirigen a la Torre China, para llevar a cabo su primer campeonato a nivel asiático todos se encuentran bastante emocionados, mientras que terminan de aclarar todo con respecto a cómo se llevará a cabo el torneo y aclarando todas las cuestiones del equipo, desde las normas, nombre y posiciones, así como al líder del equipo.

-Bueno chicos como ya saben su capitán será Kai – El señor Dickenson parece muy emocionado explicando todo esto a los chicos – Espero que sigan las ordenes de Kai, siendo el campeón mundial se que hará un buen trabajo

-No me importa siempre y cuando pueda ganar el torneo – Kai escucha detrás del señor Dickenson, cruzado de brazos en su asiento apartado de todos sus compañeros

-Vamos Kai, serán tus compañeros y como veterano deberás ser una guía para todos ellos

-Está bien señor Dickenson pero no me haré cargo de las fallas que tengan, yo me encargaré de salvar mi nombre y la reputación de este equipo

-_¡¡¡A como odio a este tipo!!! – _Tyson no parece muy de acuerdo en las estrategias que toma su líder y solo lo mira con recelo

Una vez llegan a la Torre China, todos contemplan aquel lugar desde las ventanas del autobús, todos menos Kai, por supuesto que se encuentran ansiosos de poder comenzar las batallas. Todos estaban bajando del autobús.

-_Vaya es hora de enfrentar mi pasado – _Rei sabía lo que le espera una vez que entre a esa torre y reviva algunos cuantos recuerdos

-Muévete Rei, estorbas – La impaciencia del líder estaba a punto de estallar

-No seas tan malo Kai – Tyson empuja a Kai haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio.

Kai se lleva consigo a su compañero Rei hasta el suelo, dejándolo debajo de él y haciendo que las mejillas del pelinegro tomen un tono carmín, sus rostros quedan la una muy cerca de la otra, Kai apenas y puede reaccionar a tiempo de que algo más pase por dicha cercanía.

-Vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí – Una voz llena de desdén resuena cerca de los Blade Breakers

Una vez que Kai ayuda a ponerse en pie a su compañero, observan el lugar desde el cual procede aquella voz, al percatarse de quien es, Rei no puede evitar quedar absorto al ver a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo

-¿Acaso te da miedo vernos Rei? – Aquel joven con cara de gato (más que la de Rei) mira con gran odio al pelinegro

-Déjalo en paz Lee –una peli rosada sonríe mientras trata de calmar a su compañero de equipo

- Lee…Mariah…Que gusto verlos…

-No te emociones tanto Rei, que estamos aquí para ganar y recuperar a Drigger – Lee no deja de fulminarlo con la mirada

-Déjame decirte que los Blade Brackers han venido aquí para ganar

-_Al parecer Tyson no sabe mantener la boca callada _– Kai se limita a observar aquella escena

-Bueno estaremos esperándolos, los White Tigger demostrarán todo su poder

Los chicos del antiguo equipo de Rei se retiran aun pavoneándose, ya que ellos eran los campeones invictos del campeonato asiático, todos los que se cruzan con ellos bien saben reconocer su potencial, ahora los Blade Brackers tendrán un gran rival para alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en los campeones de su primer campeonato.

Todos los miembros del equipo se dirigieron hasta una habitación que se les asigno para que pudiesen estar si lo deseaban y así poder ver sus tácticas y guardar sus cosas, entre otras actividades.

Rei aun tenia presente el encuentro con su antiguo equipo y vagamente le invaden aquellos recuerdos al momento de tener a Kai encima suyo, una vez que esos recuerdos regresan a su mente, no puede evitar sonrojarse, de vez en cuando lanza miradas furtivas al pelinegro, contemplándolo de pies a cabeza.

-_No puede ser…¿Me está gustando Kai? – _El pelinegro no podía resistirlo más, su corazón late fuerte y por más que lo niegue es evidente que se ha enamorado de su compañero

Mientras tanto y aunque no lo parezca Kai se daba cuenta de las extrañas miradas que su compañero sostiene en su dirección y que le dan a Kai cierto desagrado

-_Este idiota que se ha creído para verme así_- Voltea a verlo de reojo para darse cuenta que mientras Rei lo mira fijamente, su rostro parece tomar un tono rojizo y sus ojos parecen tener un brillo distinto – _Ese idiota más le vale alejar sus asquerosas manos de mi_

_-Pero que me pasa – _Rei parece despertar de sus ilusiones, pero al parecer la voz ostigante de Lee regresa a su cabeza – _En que cosas pienso. ¿Yo y Kai?, ¿Tan rápido el recuerdo de Lee ha quedado olvidado en mi?_ – Rei recuerda vagos recuerdos con, su mejor amigo y su…primer amor.

=Flash back=

-¡Rei! – Lee se acerca hasta su novio abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro

-Lee, que bueno es tenerte nuevamente a mi lado – El pelinegro coloca sus manos sobre las de su amado, y cierra los ojos denotando la felicidad que lo invade

-Tonto, no ha pasado desde que te deje para ir a hablar con mi abuelo

-Lo sé, pero me haces tanta falta….

=End flash back=

Sus recuerdos se han hecho vagos y confusos con el paso del tiempo a pesar del gran amor que le tiene a su antigua pareja, no puede evitar pensar en su nuevo y actual compañero de equipo, Kai. Decide ir al baño para mojarse la cara y pensar con la cabeza fría, no podía darse el lujo de ponerse nervioso a estas alturas del campeonato, no podía permitir que sus sentimientos se mezclen y lo hagan hacer cosas que no o pensar en otras cosas que por ahora no son importantes para el equipo.

-_Rei, agrrr que horror, ¿por qué no es un chico normal y me deja en paz?, tendré que dejarle algunas cosas en claro cuando lo vea…_

En ese instante entra el pelinegro cabizbajo y nervioso eso se nota por la torpeza de sus pies al tropezar y ni siquiera importarle si levantarse o quedarse allí tirado, Kai lo mira con recelo pero no puede dejar que uno de sus compañeros este así y los haga perder de una forma ridícula, ese no es un lujo que puede darse en ningún momento.

-¡Rei! ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? – El siempre preocupado Tyson se acerca al pelinegro para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Chicos ¿por qué no van a alistarse antes del primer encuentro? – El peli azul toma por la muñeca a Ray, mientras le dirige una mirada fulminante y en un susurro para que solo lo escuchase su presa – Tu sígueme…necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué piensas hacerle Kai?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Tyson, pero no permitiré que Rei nos haga perder

Mira a Tyson muy enojado y con lo cual se tuvo que tragar los insultos que tiene exclusivamente para su gruñón capitán. Rei apenas nota como es arrastrado por su compañero sin saber que decir pues la sensación de ser tocado por quien ama, lo inunda en varios pensamientos, lo que hace que sus mejillas cambien drásticamente a un tono rojizo. Aunque rápidamente sabe que su líder espera para él una reprimenda por su comportamiento poco adecuado para este tipo de situaciones.

Kai dirige a Rei hasta la habitación asignada al equipo, la cual se encontraba vacía para esos momentos; el pelinegro entra con la cabeza cabizbaja pues no sabe que excusa darle a Kai ante su comportamiento mostrado con anterioridad, y sinceramente su cabeza continua pensando en todo aquellos sentimientos que sus compañero despierta en su interior.

Tras de sí, Kai cierra la puerta con llave para no ser molestados por los otros miembros del equipo y poder darle a Rei su merecida "reprimenda", los oídos de Rei llegan a percatarse del ruido que hace el seguro al ser puesto en la puerta de aquella habitación, voltea a ver a su líder esperando las golpeadas y frías palabras que él conoce perfectamente. Al momento de darse vuelta, siente como el peli azul lo toma por los hombros y es empujado contra los lockers que se encuentran alli, esto lo toma por sorpresa por lo que apenas y puede reaccionar ante aquel acto inesperado para él. Kai mantiene su mirada seria haciendo presión sobre su compañero pero apenas y puede reaccionar ante el dolor que le provoca su compañero.

Lentamente Kai va acercándose a su compañero dejando su rostro lo más cerca posible, de manera que él pueda sentir su cálido aliento sobre su tez, esto logra hacer que Rei se sonroje.

-K..Kai ¿Qué pretendes? – Aquel pelinegro se sorprende de lo realizado por su compañero, y al tener su rostro tan cerca y poder contemplarlo mejor, haciendo que su sonrojo incremente, el cual es notado por aquel peli azul que lo tiene acorralado contra los lockers, su rostro denota una ligera y malvada sonrisa, lo que hace que aquel pelinegro se asuste un poco.

-Escucha Rei si por tus antiguos compañeros de equipo no puedes concentrarte durante el torneo, haré que empaques tus cosas y te largues a casa de inmediato – su mano diestra la coloca delicadamente sobre el mentón del pelinegro, alzando su rostro de manera que sus miradas se cruzaran, acercando más a su rostro a la de Rei, haciendo que su pierna roce sutilmente con su entrepierna.

Rei a cada momento toma un tono rojizo más notorio, y sus latidos incrementan con todo la sensación que recibe departe de su Kai, sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho debido a lo fuerte que latía con el simple acto realizado por su compañero.

-Kai ¿qué pretendes con esto?...

-No lo niegues, que por cómo estas, se ve que te agrada que te trate así, te gusto admítelo – Kai no puede dejar de sentir repulsión por estar tan cerca de Rei y ver cómo es cierto el hecho de que está enamorado de él.

-Estás equivocado…Por favor aléjate Kai – Si fuera por él no dejaría que Kai se alejará de su lado, pero su cuerpo desea que no lo haga.

-No, ya que me encargaré de que dejes de pensar en ellos, es mejor que solo pienses en una cosa, y eso es ganar el torneo no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para que olvides el pasado – _Aunque tenga que hacer algo desagradable para mi, sé que no hay otra manera de arreglarte, si te trato mal se que estarás peor._

Al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, su mirada queda paralizada y más ante un repentino beso que Kai le propina sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su compañero, solo actúa como cree conveniente; Rei por su parte no encuentra nada desagradable el beso inesperado, al principio se siente algo incomodo pues no se esperaba aquella reacción del peli azul, pero ya no podía callar más sus verdaderos sentimientos y ante aquel beso todas sus dudas quedaron aclaradas, desde que conoce a Kai, el queda enamorado de él, pero no se había percatado de ello hatas este momento; decide corresponder aquellos besos pasionales haciendo ligeros jugueteos con su lengua dentro de la boca de su compañero. Kai se percato de que su compañero no le parece desagradar la acción tomada para calmarlo, y tragándose su orgullo hace lo que cree más conveniente, así que decide seguirle el juego a Rei, mientras por su mente pasan las peores y desagradables cosas que aquel momento despiertan en él.

El peli azul lentamente apega más su cuerpo al de su Rei, rozando aún su miembro sobre las prendas inferiores, por lo cual, reacciona cada vez más el pelinegro; dejo de sujetarlo con fuerza para llevar su mano a la cintura de su compañero llevarlo lenta y delicadamente hasta el suelo donde lo recuesta, posicionándose sobre él. Rei no opuso resistencia alguna, así que se deja llevar por el momento de estar con la persona que más ama en esos momentos. Las manos de Rei van a la cintura del peli azul, desabrochando su cinturón, al lograr aflojar dicha prenda, procede a subirle la playera ajustada, dejando que su bien formado cuerpo quede al descubierto, aquel beso que mantenían hasta el momento se ve interrumpido, ya que Kai decide ayudarle a despojarse de sus prendas superiores, quita sensualmente la bufanda que lleva , arrojándola sin rumbo para así poder desprenderse por completo de su playera, toma las manos de aquel pelinegro posándolas en su pecho, desciende hasta el rostro de su compañero, se acerca lentamente hasta su oreja, la cual muerde, haciendo que con esto el pelinegro se sienta excitado, por lo que un gemido de placer sale de sus finos labios, sus manos rodean a aquel peli azul por el cuello para acercarlo a él.

-K…Kai, no puedo negarlo más…Me gustas

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del peli azul, sin decir nada sigue descendiendo lentamente dándole dulces besos por el cuello, desabrochando sus prendas superiores, y dejando a su paso pequeñas zonas que toman un tono rojizo sobre la piel de su compañero, retira la camisa del chico, para proseguir sus besos por todo su cuerpo; se posa sobre sus pezones donde lleva a cabo algunos jugueteos con su lengua, para después darles leves mordidas, lo cual hacia gemir aun más al pelinegro que a cada momento se excita más y más con las caricias y besos que deposita su amado compañero sobre su cuerpo.

Mientras sus labios se muestran ocupados en el pecho de Rei, Kai continua bajando sus manos, hasta ubicarse en la entrepierna de Rei, sintiendo como su miembro comienza a ponerse erecto y duro ante la excitación presentada, por lo que decide quitarle sus prendas inferiores, dejando a un lado el jugueteo que lleva en su pecho para ahora retirar tanto su pantalón como sus bóxers, una vez dejando a su víctima completamente desnudo, procede a hacer lo mismo con sus prendas, pero de una manera que excite más a su compañero, lo cual parece disfrutar el peli azul, ya que comienza a dejar a un lado su repulsión.

-_Esto no es tan malo como pensé – _Mientras Kai lleva a cabo su plan para quitarle la tensión a su compañero

Una vez retiradas sus prendas, Kai queda en igualdad de circunstancias, quien es un poco más audaz; se abalanza sobre el miembro de Ray, haciéndole caricias de arriba abajo por todo su miembro, mezclando ritmos lentos y rápidos, lentamente lame la punta de su miembro, para aumentar la excitación del pelinegro, para después introducirlo completamente en su boca, succionándolo lo más que puede, lo cual hace que Rei encorve un poco su espalada, sus mejillas se notan rojas nuevamente, y sus gemidos cada vez más entrecortados por la aceleración de su respiración, sus manos se posan sobre la melena de su compañero, quien también presenta cierto rubor en sus mejillas, y también presenta una respiración agitada.

Retirando el miembro de Rei de su boca, Kai procede a abrir las piernas del pelinegro para tener acceso a su parte baja, ya su miembro muestra gran erección, por lo que decide incrementar el placer y la relajación dada a su compañero, de manera que olvidase lo ocurrido y pudiese hacer lo que debe a favor de su equipo. Por lo que toma las piernas de Rei, poniéndolas a la altura de su cintura; Rei aprovecha para aprisionarlo con ellas. Kai toma entre sus manos su miembro acercándolo a la entrada de su compañero, lo cual lo hace sentir cierto placer, mientras desea que Kai lo haga suyo, y le hace sentir el más grande placer de su vida.

Kai nota la expresión de su compañero, por lo que introduce su miembro lentamente en la entrada de Ray, quien comienza a sentir gran placer ante la penetración que tanto anhelaba de parte de su gran amor. Sus gemidos se harían más fuertes y su compañero comenzaría con lentas estocadas, aumentado a cada paso el ritmo de estas. Ray movía sus caderas acompasadas con el ritmo de las estocadas, para brindarles a ambos un mayor placer ante aquel acto. Kai tomaría la mano de Ray entrelazando sus dedos, la pasión que representan aquellos jóvenes los hacía estremecer el uno al otro, Rei se siente al fin realizado por aquel acto mostrado por su amado, no podía pensar en nada más que en Kai y el gran momento que le brindaba, los recuerdos borrosos de Lee, quedaban sepultados en toda esta nueva experiencia. Mientras tanto Kai, jamás pensó que algo que al principio tomo como una manera de hacer sentir bien a su compañero terminaría agradándole y haciéndole sentir un placer que jamás creía volver a experimentar.

Tras unos momentos, Kai no resiste más aquel momento de pasión, siente que la eyaculación esta próxima, lo mismo de parte de Ray que ya no puede contenerse ni un momento más

-Ya…ya no aguanto más Rei

-P…por favor…Kai, te…termina dentro de…mi

El joven peli azul, decide obedecer la petición de Rei por lo que incrementa la velocidad de sus estocadas, pasa así terminar dentro de Rei el cual ante el clímax de aquel acto proclama un gemido lleno de sumo placer después de haber concluido dicho acto, al mismo tiempo que Kai termina dentro del pelinegro, Rei no puede evitar terminar al mismo tiempo que su amado, salpicando de semen a su compañero. Kai agotado por todo lo acontecido, se deja caer suavemente sobre el pecho de Rei, retirando lentamente su miembro de la entrada de su compañero, una vez que su respiración se torna normal y serena, Kai levanta la cabeza, plantándole un beso a Rei el cual tras unos instantes rompe, para ver tranquilamente a su compañero y poder decirle unas palabras.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Si Kai, en verdad me hiciste sentir mucho mejor

-Qué bueno, porque tenemos un torneo que ganar – Kai se levanta para comenzar a vestirse.

Una vez que ambos se encontraban vestidos y listos para la batalla, se dirigen una mirada el uno al otro, en un silencio que sería roto por las palabras nuevamente frías de Kai.

-Ni una palabra de esto a los demás, Tyson ya es demasiado molesto

-Tienes mi palabra Kai, no diré nada a nadie, lo prometo

Ambos salen de aquella habitación como si nada, para así reunirse con sus demás compañeros, Kai volvía a mostrar su seriedad habitual, mientras que Ray denota gran felicidad y seguridad

-Vaya Rei se ve que estás mucho mejor – El joven inquieto se acerca examinándolo de pies a cabeza

-Claro Tyson, no podría estar mejor

- ¿Pero que le hiciste Kai? – Max se acerco a Kai, sorprendido del nuevo Ray que estaba ahora junto a ellos

- Yo no hice nada así que vamos, que tenemos un torneo que ganar…

-¡¡Sí!! – Gritaron todos los demás al unisonó

**Continuará…**

* * *

**End Notes:** Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y el cual he decido actualizar y espero que los cambios sean de su agrado, intente meter más diálogos y cambiar mi tiempo usado en la descripción, espero no haberlos aburrido a quienes llegaron a leer todo completo xD. Intente quitar tanta descripción, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar mucho, espero que no les haya aburrido y ahora si tendrá continuación.


	2. ¿Me amas?

**Author Notes: **Lamentablemente borre el capitulo anterior que ya había escrito y que algunos vieron publicado, pero que por mensa decidí borrar, aun así recuerdo bien lo que decía xD que mente pervertida tengo jajaja…. Bueno espero les agrade, no soy buena pero intento hacer algo que disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**¿Me amas?**

**___xox___**

Los Blade Breakers están arrasando en el campeonato asiático, todas las rondas para ellos han sido fáciles de ganar, no han encontrado ahora ninguna dificultad y esto los acerca más a su enfrentamiento contra los White Tigger, y a pesar de ello, Rei no muestra ninguna preocupación, todo el día ha mantenido esa radiante sonrisa con la que lo encontraron después del "castigo" impartido por Kai. En todas las rondas como Kai no tenía nada más que hacer aparte de observar las peleas de sus compañeros, pensaba en lo ocurrido en aquella habitación y lo que había sentido,

-_Por favor, no puedo admitir que eso me agrado, eso es imposible, como puede ser que a mí me guste un hombre, eso es lo peor que puedo hacer, además esto lo hice por ese gatito, maldición porque no mande a Tyson a hacerlo ¿será verdad que Rei me quiere? Eso es una locura somos hombres esto debe ser una confusión, además yo no puedo amar a un hombre… ¿o sí?_

-Anda Kai dinos que le hiciste a nuestro buen amigo Kai – Tyson ya tira a Kai tomándolo por la camisa – ¡¡Tienes que decirnos!!

-No tengo que responderte Tyson no eres nadie para saber lo que hago con mi vida – Kai ya había regresado a la realidad una vez que Tyson comienza con su brusquedad

-Pero esto involucra la vida de Rei, tienes que decirnos que le hiciste

-Oigan déjense de tonterías –Rei comienza a ponerse molesto por como tratan a su peli azul

-No te metas en esto Rei, esto no es de tu incumbencia – Kai ya ha perdido toda la paciencia, lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara de Tyson – Además lo importante es que esté bien y nos haga ganar, no importa lo que haya pasado

-Ya dejen de pelear, Tyson, deja en paz a Kai – el rubio no puede quedarse más tiempo callado

Al parecer no entendieron las palabras del rubio, hasta que entra el señor Dickenson y los puso en su lugar, llevándolos al hotel para que descansaran y pudiesen de algún modo arreglar las cosas. Al llegar al hotel, el señor Dickenson los registra y se acerca a los muchachos para darles a cada uno sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Bueno chicos el hotel ahora se encuentra lleno debido a toda la gente que ha venido a ver el torneo asiático, así que tendrán que compartir habitaciones entre ustedes, solo pude conseguirles dos y ya decidí a sus compañeros, Tyson y Kai se quedarán juntos….

-¡¡Eso si que no señor Dickenson, jamás podría estar en el mismo lugar que ese sujeto!!

-Por mi parte tampoco deseo estar a su lado en ningún momento, la verdad me molesta su presencia y su actitud de yo soy el mejor

-Mira quién habla… ¿no te mordiste la lengua?

-Cállate Tyson eres demasiado estúpido solo sabes abrir la boca para decir tonterías

-Ya me las pagarás – Tyson no puede contener su irá por lo que se abalanza contra su líder

-¡YA BASTA! –El señor Dickenson ya está harto del comportamiento infantil de los dos muchachos – Veo que no pueden comportarse de manera civilizada, está bien, Rei te quedarás con Kai, y Max, Tyson y Kenny en la otra habitación ¿les parece?

-La verdad no me parece en lo absoluto – Tyson sigue molesto

- A mi no me importa señor Dickenson – Rei está complacido por la decisión que se toma

-Como quieran, siempre que no sea Tyson – Su frialdad parece haberse hecho cada vez más grande y esto le preocupa a Rei

-Está decidido muchachos, bien aquí tienen las llaves de las habitaciones, no hagan desorden por favor y reúnanse en el restaurante…

-¡¡Genial la hora de la cena, que bien!! – Tyson parece contento al ver que llego la hora de calmar a su estomago con comida.

Todos los chicos fueron a dejar sus respectivas cosas a sus habitaciones, Rei al entrar por el umbral de la puerta lo lleno una oleada de nervios por estar solo con Kai, quien parece haber olvidado lo ocurrido en el estadio y antes de su primer torneo, cosa que el pelinegro nota claramente…

-¿Kai?...

-¿Qué quieres? – la frialdad del peli azul se hace notoria en cada silaba que pronuncia lo cual hace encoger de hombros a Rei

-N...nada, no es nada, es momento de bajar a cenar

-Eso ya lo sé, vamos – Ambos chicos salen de la habitación uno más frio que de costumbre y el otro parece ser consumido en su propio pesimismo al ver la frialdad de quien ama

-Vaya Rei te notas pálido – Max examina con cautela a su compañero

-¡¿Ahora qué le hiciste, Kai!? – Tyson muestra gran enojo con el líder

-Cállate y come Tyson – Kai comienza a comer sus alimentos sin prestar atención a sus compañeros – _No puedo pensar en Rei, eso es algo imposible…es una locura, lo mejor será alejarme de él, si es mejor así._

-_Kai no me ama, no significo nada para él, no le importo en lo más mínimo…y yo que…yo que le dije lo que siento por él, solo me uso…fui su juguete – _Rei se deja llevar a cada momento por su negatividad y por lo cual come poco, es más apenas y toca la comida…se levanta de la mesa – Lo siento tengo que retirarme quisiera descansar

-Yo también me retiro – Kai se levanto al mismo tiempo que Rei – Además si Rei se duerme temprano yo también podre dormir sin molestia alguna

-_Como se atreve Kai a tratarlo así, de ser yo quien estuviera en el lugar de Rei ya le habría partido la cara, como me enferma – _Tyson aprieta los puños, maldiciendo mentalmente a Kai al ver que ambos se retiran.

Una vez que ambos jóvenes están en el cuarto, Rei se deja caer en su cama sin fuerza alguna, coloca ambas manos sobre sus ojos ocultando sus húmedos ojos de los cuales las lágrimas comienzan a brotar, esperando que esto no sea notorio para su amado pelinegro, de pronto siente un peso extra sobre él, sus brazos son retirados del frente de su rostro dejándolo cara a cara con Kai.

-Pe…pero Kai ¿qué haces? – Rei estaba nervioso no quería sufrir nuevamente – Suéltame por favor y quítate de encima

-Lo siento Rei pero no me quitare hasta que aclaremos algunas cosas tu y yo – Kai dejaba caer todo su peso sobre el pelinegro, y tomándolo fuertemente de las muñecas para evitar su escape

-No es necesario que me hagas esto, si tan solo quieres hablar

-Lo hago por precaución, no quiero que hagas tonterías si llego a decir algo que no

-… ¿_Qué querrá decirme Kai?_ – su cuerpo deja de oponer resistencia dando a entender que está dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir

-Rey tenemos que hablar de lo ocurrido en el estadio, la verdad es que yo ya me había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mi – Estas palabras hicieron ruborizar al pelinegro – Además estabas demasiado tenso después de tu encuentro con los White Tiggers, entonces decidí hacer algo que jamás creí hacer y que nunca me paso por mi mente…la verdad todo lo que hice fue porque no quería que echaras a perder todo y que por tu culpa no ganáramos – La mirada del pelinegro se desvía de la de Kai, pero no sería por mucho pues él suelta una de sus muñecas para tomarlo por la barbilla y hacer que lo mire, le gustase o no

-Todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que pasamos en esa habitación solo fue para ayudarte, nada que decía, nada de lo que hacía, fue verdad, pe…-En ese momento Rei lo aparta de él de un empujón, con esto el pelinegro sale rápidamente de la habitación y Kai se queda solo, por algunos instantes cruza por su mente el deseo de ir por él, pero por otras cree que está bien todo lo que hizo.

-_Ese idiota, tuvo que arruinarme la vida, algo que jamás hice con Lee, me entregue a Kai, fue el primero y estaba seguro de que el no me haría sentir mal, de que con él siempre estaría seguro. Me uso, me engaño, mi mintió, termino con mi orgullo. No puedo regresar y ver a los chicos a la cara y no cuando él está presente…_

Kai no tardo en levantarse e ir en busca del pelinegro, pero una vez se disponía a pasar por la puerta, fue interceptado por Tyson quien le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer, Tyson aprovecho para sentarse encima de él y tomarlo por la camisa de manera que lo mirase directamente

-¡¡Como te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás!! Eres un imbécil

-Quítate Tyson, déjame ir por Rei – Kai forcejea para liberarse

-¡¿Para qué?! Ni siquiera lo quieres

-No digas cosas que no sabes Tyson, cuando Rei se aparto de mi no me dejo terminar de decirle que a pesar de que empezó siendo algo para poder ayudarle, termine queriéndolo y enamorándome de él

Ante aquellas palabras Tyson queda hecho un hielo, no podía creer que él corazón de Kai estuviese ocupado por alguien que fuese del mismo equipo, con pesadez se levanta y deja que Kai siga su camino, sin entender lo que ocurre Kai se levanta y emprende nuevamente su búsqueda. Tyson regresa a su habitación donde sus compañeros parecen estar preocupados.

-¡¿Tyson donde andabas?! Nos tenias preocupados – Kenny se acerca a él, pero él lo evade, su mirada esta oculta bajo la sombra de su cabello, y sin prestar atención a ninguno se dirige al baño donde se deja caer en la tina

– _Maldición que me pasa, recuerdo que estaba tan enojado con Kai que decidí ir a decirle sus verdades y fue cuando escuche esa conversación…Kai…Kai…Kai…¡¡Maldición no puedo creer que me guste ese infeliz!! Ese tarado que nada más tiene ojos para ese gato…_

Fuera del baño, Max y Kenny escuchan los ruidos que lleva a cabo Tyson, ambos se cuestionen de lo que estará pasando tras esas cuatro paredes, pero tienen miedo de ir a investigar por lo que siguen ocupados en sus cosas.

-_Con un demonio Rei, ¿dónde te metiste? – _Kai continúa su ardua búsqueda pues no dejará que la persona más importante para él se le escape, además no después de haber aclarado sus sentimientos y el ver que no le importa si es hombre o mujer.

Rei no pararía de correr, si sus lágrimas las que no se lo impiden a cada paso que da, ya se ha tropezado más de 5 veces seguidas y para colmo la sexta no fue agradable por quien la presencia y con burla se acerca al pelinegro.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, un gatito perdido y herido – Lee se muestra contento de ver en aquella situación a Rei

-Callate…si no sabes lo que dices – Su voz apenas era audible, y por temor a que viese su rostro, decide mantenerla baja, pero esto no le dura pues Lee, se acerca tomándolo de la camisa obligándolo a que lo mirase

-¿Rei, qué te paso? – El rostro de Lee refleja preocupación

-Nada que te importe

-¡¡¿Nada?!! Déjame decirte Rei que aunque te hayas ido de nuestro lado a mi me sigues importando y mucho, me dolió que me dejaras sin más que una carta con un simple adiós, ni una explicación ni nada – Los ojos de Lee se inundaron en lágrimas de recordar aquel pasaje de su pasado

=Flash back=

-¿Re?... ¿Rei dónde estás? – Lee entra en la habitación de Rei, donde encuentra una nota dedicada especialmente para él

_Mi amado Lee:_

_Tuve que irme, lo siento pero no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, tengo que demostrar…_(Olvida algunas cosas, del rencor no se acuerda de todo lo que Rei le dijo)_lo siento por dejarte pero ya no puedo estar entre aquellas montañas, adiós mi amado Lee…_

Las lágrimas de Lee corren por todo su rostro, pero los momentos que vivió en su depresión por culpa de aquella nota de despedida han sido reducidos a momentos borrosos y difusos.

=Fin de flash back=

-No lo recuerdas, pero esa no fue la razón por la que me fui y te deje así como así…

-Rei eso ahora no me importa, lo que quiero saber es que te pone triste

-… - A Rei le sorprende mucho que supiera bien sus estados de ánimos, y más después de lo ocurrido entre ellos

-No te sorprendas te conozco mejor que nadie y tienes hábitos que no puedes cambiar Rei

-… - Baja la mirada pero aun así decide contarle todo a Lee, a pesar de que no sabe si sea lo mejor, el cree que le hará bien desahogarse – Todo es porque no creí querer a alguien más

Estas palabras le dolieron a Lee, pero al ver la cara de Rei llena de dolor y penumbra lo levanta para así abrazarlo con fuerza a pesar de lo que ha pasado en el pasado entre ellos, sabía que en esos momentos lo que menos necesita eran reproches por lo que decide prestarle su hombro para que se desahogue, esto sorprende al pelinegro que se encontraba entre sus brazos, pero no pudo evitar abrazarlo de igual manera, sus lágrimas corren por todo su rostro y las cuales van a dar en el pecho de su antigua pareja.

Kai, contempla desde lejos aquella escena que llega a presenciar, su corazón da un vuelco, siente como el aire le falta y retrocede lentamente para darse a la fuga y no ser detectado por aquellos dos.

-_Esto no puede ser…no Rei no…no con él, y no ahora que pensaba decirle lo que siento…. _–Corre por toda la calle sin rumbo, el cielo se muestra algo grisáceo y del cual comienzan a caer algunas gotas de lluvia empapando todo a su paso…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**End notes: **Y bueno los dejaré con algo de suspenso…siento que no lean lemon en este capitulo xDD gomene la verdad no se cuando vuelva a meter lemon en esta historia descuiden, espero sea pronto y sino ni modo a esperar…adelanto que ya se cual será el final, pero no pienso decir nada, aunque intenten sobornarme no hablaré jajajajaj, lean y manden reviews!! No sean malos T_T las críticas constructivas no hacen daño!!! Bueno a veces xD


	3. Día libre, día de celos

**Author notes: **Antes de que me cuelguen y me sobornen aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, u.u no crei que me quisieran colgar por como deje el capitulo anterior pero es para darle trama al asunto y para que les dieran ganas de saber lo que pasará espero sea de su total agrado sino…Bueno ya me colgarán.

P.D. Hago una pequeñita aclaración…no se porque cada que pienso en las acciones que realiza cada uno de los personajes pongo mucho el nombre de Kai…creo que estoy enamorada jajaja se lo voy a quitar a Rei muahahahaha **Imaginen risa de loca desquiciada**

P.D. 2 Ya corregi detallitos xDDD

**Capitulo 3:**

**Día libre, día de celos**

**_xox_**

-_Esto no puede ser…no, Rei no…no con él, y no ahora que pensaba decirle lo que siento…. _–Kai retrocede para comenzar a correr ya que aquella escena hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco con el cual siente que su corazón casi se desprende de su cuerpo.

Corre por todas las calles lo más rápido posible su mente y su corazón solo quieren olvidar lo que han visto, lo que han sentido, quisiera no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, quisiera haber sido capaz de decirle las cosas desde el primer momento que le confesó las cosas. Rei en los brazos de un antiguo amor, en los brazos que jamás pensó volver a sentir, aquel calor que le demuestra protección y cariño, eso era lo que siente Rei en esos momentos junto a Lee, pero este se separa de él una vez que el rostro de Kai se hace presente en su pensamiento. Choca con la gente que busca un lugar en el cual refugiarse por la lluvia, y esto no lo hace detenerse lo único que busca es escapar de esas imágenes.

-Lo siento Lee – apartándolo de su cuerpo – Agradezco que lo que has hecho por mí, necesitaba desahogarme y no quise lastimarte de nuevo

-Rei no tienes de que disculparte entiendo que ahora tienes alguien más a quien amar y se ve que estas completamente enamorado de él, pero no pienso dejar las cosas tan fáciles si él no te hace caso yo haré lo que sea para que me correspondas te guste o no.

-Está bien Lee gracias por todo, será mejor que me vaya, antes de que se haga más noche

Rei se despide de Lee quien lo ha llevado hasta la calle principal, por la cual llegaría fácilmente hasta el hotel donde se hospedan: camina lentamente por aquella calle transitada por las personas que se encuentran bajo la lluvia y que parecen haberse resignado a estar empapados de la cabeza hasta los pies. No presta atención a su alrededor, no piensa en nada que no sea Kai, en lo que hubiese hecho si lo viera en aquella situación embarazosa con Lee.

-_Nada, el no haría nada, yo no le importa solo se burlo de mis sentimientos, solo jugó con mi pobre corazón- _Lleva las manos al interior de sus bolsillos y sigue su camino con la cabeza baja.

Kai continua corriendo, entra en el hotel y sigue hasta llegar a su habitación, cierra de un portazo y se mete en el baño abriendo lo más rápido posible, se quitas sus ropas prácticamente en automático y por inercia su mente sigue divagando en los recuerdos desagradables de aquella noche.

-_Esto no puede ser, no puedo permitir que quien amo sea arrebatado de mis manos…Me odio, me odio por no haber podido confesar mis sentimientos, por ser un cobarde y no haber hecho algo…soy un idiota – _golpea la pared del baño con fuerza, a tal grado de casi romperla.

Tomo un largo baño, tratando de relajarse y poder entender las cosas, poder creer que eso que vio fue solo producto de su imaginación, que en esos momentos despertaría y podría seguir con su vida sin dolor alguno, eso pensó desde que regreso al hotel hasta el momento en que se metió entre las cobijas y cayo profundamente dormido susurrando entre sueños el nombre de Rei.

Rei llega un poco tarde, el sueño ya había conquistado a Kai en su totalidad, apenas y se escuchaba su respiración su mejillas estaban rojas y eso noto claramente Rei cuando se acerco para verlo dormir con tanta paz y calma en su rostro.

-_Lo siento mi Kai, siento no escucharte siento no haber tolerado tu confesión, pero a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de amarte – _Rei se acerca al peli azul para darle un beso en la mejilla y una vez logrado su objetivo se dispone a dormir.

Se quita la ropa y de vez en cuando lanza furtivas miradas a la cama de su compañero, los deseos de dormir en el mismo lugar que él lo llenaban a cada momento, pero los cuales pudo reprimir ya que sabe que Kai no lo ama (al menos eso cree), puede imaginarse cómo se pondría Kai si lo ve en la misma cama que él. Encogido de hombros se va a su respectiva cama donde no dura despierto, el sueño lo vence, y entre sueños se puede escuchar a ambos diciendo el nombre del otro, los gemidos de deseo y lujuria que despiertan en ellos a pesar de tratarse de un sueño. Desean que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo en aquel momento, poder sentir el cálido roce de sus cuerpos bajo aquellas cobijas, consumar su amor hasta no poder más.

El sol se filtra por las ventanas dándole en la cara a Kai, quien comienza a despabilarse se da vuelta entre las cobijas para voltear a ver en dirección a la cama de su compañero y su gran amor, al contemplar cómo este aun mantenía un profundo sueño, no evita el levantarse con cautela e ir a verlo tratando de no despertarlo. Se acerca al pelinegro acariciando sus cabellos, y su rostro con suma ternura y deseo.

-_Ohh Kai ¿por qué no entiendes mis sentimientos? Si tan solo pudieras entrar en mi corazón y darte cuenta de lo que hay dentro de mí y que es algo sumamente especial_

Kai retrocede un poco al ver que su compañero comienza a despertar, ¿acaso hizo demasiado ruido y algo para despertarlo sin pensar?, lo que sea no podía retrasar que su compañero terminase por abrir sus ojos y dirigir su mirada al estupefacto Kai que tenia frente, al verlo con perfecta claridad recorre todo su cuerpo con la mirada, posándose en la entrepierna del peli azul, cosa que deja con gran desconcierto a Kai pues su compañero no retira la mirada de dicha zona.

-¿Qué tanto miras Rei? – Intenta mantener su tono frio y serio aunque desea en lo más profundo de su alma gritar su verdadero sentimiento, pero cuando quiere hacer mención de ello, la imágenes de lo visto anoche lo dejan sin habla.

El pelinegro no tiene palabras para describir lo que ve (si estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo), Kai sigue sin entender el porqué lo mira de manera tan impresionada y llena de deseo, lo cual por más que lo intentará no podía reprimir dicha mirada. Rei solo logra señalar a la entrepierna de Kai por lo que baja la mirada para darse cuenta de que se encontraba completamente desnudo y lo peor es que su miembro presenta un pequeño problema, al momento de estar cerca de Rei, se lleno de un gran deseo, del querer hacer suyo a Rei y tenerlo entre sus brazos nuevamente, el poder recorrer aquella delicada piel con sus labios, llegar al punto donde ambos se hagan uno y deseen que aquel momento nunca terminase.

En esos momentos que Kai de percata de que se encuentra completamente desnudo y con ya mencionado problema, cubre sus partes privadas con las cobijas de su cama mientras su rostro se ilumina como un semáforo en alto. Apenas y recuerda como llego al hotel solo sabe que después de darse un baño cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, al parecer olvido ponerse la pijama y ahora Rei mira a un Kai completamente desnudo y sonrojado, pero con cara que por más roja que este, aun continua infundiendo miedo.

-¿Quién te crees para verme con esa mirada Rei? – La voz de Kai temblaba de pena y de enojo

-Lo...lo siento Kai – La voz de Rei se escucha algo débil – _¿será bueno decirle? Quiero saber si en verdad siente algo por mí…_

-Ni una palabra de esto ¿entendiste? – la fría voz del peli azul hace que Rei deje de pensar en un momento romántico, Kai toma sus prendas y se va a vestir al baño una vez listo sale del cuarto sin cruzar nuevamente palabra con Rei el cual se queda completamente decaído. Kai al momento de salir se queda un rato recargado en la puerta deseando alguna reacción impulsiva del pelinegro pero solo da un suspiro y baja a desayunar algo.

Mientras tanto en el otro cuarto, se ve a un Tyson que si apenas pudo dormir una hora, era demasiado después de saber que Kai tiene a alguien más ocupando su corazón, no puede continuar durmiendo, o seguir echado en la cama como vegetal, por lo que decide vestirse e ir a desayunar algo, aunque ni ganas tiene de ello, pero tiene que darle algo de comer a su cuerpo.

Kai y Tyson se encontraron en el restaurant del hotel, Kai como siempre mantiene su postura seria y distante y Tyson decide hacer lo mismo, comportarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido y como si todo siguiera igual que antes, decide tomar sus alimentos lejos de él, pero las cosas cambian un poco al escuchar la voz de Kai llamándolo.

-Tyson ¿a dónde vas?

-Pues a comer algo, creo que eso es obvio

-Idiota, ven y siéntate aquí – Kai no se da tiempo para mirarlo solo se concentra en comer, pero su compañero sorprendido se acerca hasta su mesa para acompañarlo

-Vaya Kai es raro que me invites a sentarme a la misma mesa que tu

-Calla y come, además tenemos que planear el día de hoy, recuerda que se nos dio un día completamente libre para descansar antes de la semifinal

-Vamos Kai, tener un poco de diversión al año no hace daño además aun somos jóvenes para amargarnos la vida

-Haz lo que quieras - Kai le dirige su fría mirada, ante las palabras que él le acaba de decir – Pero luego no te quejes Tyson

-Si haré lo que se me de mi gana tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer – Tyson comienza a enojarse por no ser tomado como un chiquillo

En ello Kai se acerca un tanto provocador a Tyson, por lo que este no puede reaccionar como es debido, Rei llega en ese momento al restaurant del hotel para ver como Kai pretende darle un beso a Tyson, por lo que se da media vuelta con el ritmo del corazón acelerado y apretando los puños con toda su fuerza posible. Kai continúa acercándose hasta su compañero en dirección a su oído, para solo decirle una fría y sarcástica frase.

-Eres un maldito niño que no entiende la importancia de nada Tyson, no me importa lo que hagas con tu tiempo libre pero si por tu culpa perdemos el campeonato juro que te haré daño de manera que te retuerzas de dolor.

La mirada de su compañero se encuentra pérdida por las frías palabras que su compañero le dirige en ese momento, su corazón se hace pedazos con cada palabra que pronuncian aquellos labios que desea con tanta fuerza y que jamás podrá tener porque él aun continua pensando en Rei, y sabe que no puede hacer nada para cambiar aquel sentimiento.

-Rey ¿qué haces aquí parado?, ¡vamos a desayunar! – Máx se encuentra parado frente a él mirándolo con su sonrisa habitual

-Ahh…Lo siento chicos es que pensé esperarlos para comer todos juntos, pero creo que algunos se nos han adelantado – Voltea para mirar a la mesa donde se encuentra Tyson y Kai, para darse cuenta que su distancia ya no era tan corta

El resto del equipo se dirige a la mesa donde ya se encuentran dos de sus compañeros para empezar a desayunar y verificar las acciones que se llevarían a cabo esa tarde, seguir la estrategia del líder o darse a la fuga y conocer un poco de aquel lugar donde se encontraban en ese preciso momento.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos de acuerdo – Tyson habla alegremente por como él y cuatro de sus compañeros levantan la mano ante la idea de dar una vuelta a la ciudad - Iremos a conocer un poco de China

Una vez que todos hubieron terminado el desayuno decidieron ir y conocer un poco del lugar Kai por supuesto se negó rotundamente y fue el primero en salir del hotel en dirección a cualquier lugar en donde pudiera practicar sin molestia alguna. Tyson y Rei lo siguieron con la mirada hasta perderlo por completo de vista.

-¿Bueno a donde quieren ir? – Máx se encontraba muy alegre por el rato alegre que pasara con sus compañeros

-Lo siento chicos pero tengo que trabajar así que no cuenten conmigo – Rei dirige una sonrisa a sus compañeros y sale antes de que le pidan más explicaciones –_Tengo que encontrar a Kai y arreglar las cosas con él quiero que entienda mis sentimientos antes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo._

Al ver como Rei sigue la misma dirección que Kai, Tyson puede predecir a donde se dirige ya que va siguiendo la misma ruta que su compañero por lo que decide seguirlos sin dar explicaciones a sus otros compañeros que se quedaron completamente atónitos ante aquella escena.

Camina sin perder de vista a Rei quien parece ser atraído por una fuerza invisible que lo lleva hasta quien desea ver como a nadie más, de pronto Rei se echa a correr perdiéndose de la vista de Tyson quien queda desconcertado ante lo ocurrido. Rei continua su recorrido pues a alcanzado a ver la espalda del peli azul por lo que intenta alcanzarlo antes de perderlo de vista, corre por una callejón desolado, da vuelta a la izquierda para encontrarse en un callejón sin salida donde no se veía nadie en aquel lugar, el cual se encuentra completamente silencioso y muy poco iluminado, Rei camina con lentitud buscando el lugar donde podría estar Kai, al llegar al tope con la pared, Kai se aparece su compañero con todo el silencio que es posible, decide irse de allí sin ser percatado pero al momento de dar vuelta en el callejón, Tyson choca con el peli azul, llevándolo consigo hacia el suelo y al momento que esto ocurre los labios de ambos chicos se unieron en un beso provocado ante el incidente.

En el momento que caen en el suelo Rei voltea para darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, el peli azul se da cuenta de la mirada desconcertada de su compañero por lo que decide tomar de la cintura a Tyson y acercar más sus cuerpos, todo esto hace que Tyson se desconcierte tras lo ocurrido pero no le molesta pues es algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y al ver sus sueños hechos realidad y sin percatarse que allí se encontraba Rei, decide responder pasionalmente a los actos de su compañero.

El pelinegro se llena de una gran rabia que trata de aguantar en ese momento, pero tales son sus celos que saca de su bolsillo su beyblade y lo dirige hacia ellos, con un let it rip lanza con fuerza y con toda su irá posible dicho objeto en contra de la cara de Tyson, por la ira que lo embarga en dichos momentos, su puntería se ve desviada pero hace que su beyblade pegue contra algunos contenedores de basura donde se estrella rompiéndolos por la fuerza. Todo esto hace que la atención de ambos jóvenes sea dirigida hacia él, con cara de sorpresa vieron como su mirada tiene gran odio y furia por lo que ve, ya sin su beyblade y sin poder contenerse más tiempo, se abalanza sobre Tyson, dándole un puñetazo en la cara, el puño de Rei comienza a sangrar por la presión que ejerce, con lágrimas en los ojos se aleja de ellos corriendo, al ver la huida del pelinegro, Kai decide seguirlo jamás pensó ver esa actitud de su compañero después de verlo con su ex novio la noche pasada, lo sigue lo más rápido que puede por las masas de gente que los separan a cada paso, pero esto no le fue impedimento para continuar su labor de persecución.

Tyson se queda aturdido en aquel callejón, tirado y con sangre saliendo de su partido rostro, algo inconsciente por la fuerza de aquel golpe de pronto llegan sus otros compañeros preocupados por el estado de Tyson.

-¿Estás bien Tyson? – pregunta Kenny completamente extrañado de lo presenciado pues llegaron justo para ver el golpe que le propinaba Rei a Tyson, mientas que Máx lo ayuda a levantarse

-Descuida Kenny estoy bien solo tengo que aprender a no meterme en lo que no me llaman jejeje

Ambos continuaron con cara de gran perplejidad ya que no captaban lo que estaba pasando entre ese trío de locos. Por otro lado Kai perseguía a Rei por todas las calles de China tratando de alcanzarlo, abriéndose paso tras las multitudes que transitan aquellas calles, poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo logra llegar hasta donde Rei tomándolo por el brazo, el pelinegro trata de zafarse del agarre, pero Kai no lo permitiría por ningún motivo, así que lo jala hasta llevarlo al hotel, aquel camino fue silencioso y doloroso para ambos, pero ninguno perdía la esperanza de poder hacer entender al otro.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel, Kai pide de favor le presten un maletín de primeros auxilios para curar la mano lastimada del pelinegro, cosa que le sorprende pero debido a todo lo que sentía en ese momento se mantuvo callado hasta subir a su respectiva habitación, Rei se sentó en la cama con la cabeza baja, esperando las frías palabras de Kai quien solo se dispuso a curar la herida de su compañero en total silencio. Una vez curado, Kai dejo el maletín en la mesita de noche y acercándose a Kai lo abraza lo más fuerte posible ocultando su cabeza en su hombro, Rei no pudo reaccionar rápidamente, pero una vez que comienza a darse cuenta de lo hecho por Kai, comienza a responder mientas que en su rostro se dibuja una tenue sonrisa…

-Perdóname…

**Continuará…**

**End notes: **Creo que muchos me matarán tras este capítulo al menos las seguidoras de esta pareja jejeje, pero aún no tengo motivos para meter lemon, aun no sé hasta cuando verán escenas entre estos dos, que no sean celos y lágrimas…Pero el próximo capítulo tendrá…nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Etto… ¿Quién dijo esa última frase?, ¿Qué pasará se darán de nuevo los malos entendidos o al fin se arreglaran esos dos?


	4. Esta vez no te dejaré

**Author Notes: **u.u Un gusto volver a ver a los que les ha gustado esto y a los que quieren matarme por mi mala escritura (deben ser varios), quienes de seguro quieren que deje de escribir pero que no dejare quiero ver hasta donde mis historias llegan a trascender n_n soy optimista quiero que mis ideas sean leídas por ustedes, espero que les agraden las próximas

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**Esta vez no te dejaré**

**_xox_**

- Perdóname…-Ambos jóvenes quedan sorprendidos por aquella palabra escuchada, dejando en el aire aquella frase inconclusa, sus mejillas se tornan sonrojadas y todo esto les hace soltar una risita nerviosa, haciéndolos caer en un largo silencio el cual es roto por las palabras de Rei hacia aquel peli azul

- Kai…este yo…no quiero que tengas problemas con Tyson por mi culpa, perdona si lo agredí…la verdad….

-¿Por qué tienes que disculparte por ese tarado mandril?, quien debería disculparse soy yo quien te tiene aquí en esta embarazosa situación, cuando él que debería cuidarte es ese gato mal parecido…perdón tu novio…

Nuevamente el silencio inunda aquella habitación, el nerviosismo de cada unos se nota cada vez más mientras que ellos no comprendían las palabras del otro, no sabían el por qué de lo que decían y el por qué de que esa fuera una situación tan embarazosa, Kai logra entender la situación cuando levanta la mirada y mira la cara de tristeza de aquel hermoso gatito que parecía esperar algo más que aquel extraño intercambio de palabras sin sentido para ambos. Al momento de verlo tan indefenso y tan seductor, decide acercarse de manera que el peso de su cuerpo ayude a llevar al pelinegro contra la cama, dejándolo más vulnerable que antes, con esto hace que Rei se sonroje, por el mismo roce de sus cuerpos que lo embargan de sumos placeres y deseos, Kai se acerca mucho al pelinegro para susurrarle con un tono sensual, lo que hace que Rei se estremezca a cada momento.

-Olvidemos todo y volvamos a intentarlo ¿quieres? – Con esta corta frase desliza su rostro para posicionarse de frente a él, con una fugaz mirada llena de pasión y amor, roba un dulce beso a Rei quien tras un momento de confusión corresponde de igual manera, lentamente llenando el momento con pasión y lujuria, sentimientos y emociones que se desbordan a cada instante sin poder contenerse como si ambos cuerpos fueran uno mismo, como si desearan ese momento intimo desde hace tiempo.

Nuevamente aquel momento es interrumpido por las sensuales palabras que le dedicaba Kai a su pareja, sensualmente se vuelve a acercar a su oído – Amor ¿quieres bañarte conmigo? – Rei apenado y sorprendido por como lo llama y por tan indecorosa (si como no es algo que deseaba escuchar xD) propuesta, asiente de manera afirmativa pues al tratar de decir un SI, ninguna palabra sale de sus labios, los cuales beso fugazmente el peli azul y al levantarse lo toma por el brazo para conducirlo hasta el cuarto de baño, donde hace que entre primero y al momento de que él entra, Rei puede escuchar como Kai cierra con seguro la puerta para no ser molestados, aquel sonido le es peculiar por lo que esta vez ya sabe lo que vendría después, inconscientemente intenta voltearse, pero esto es impedido por las audaces manos de Kai que lo sujetan desde atrás haciendo que ambos cuerpos se apeguen mucho más. Mientras sus manos lo rodean por la cintura donde comienza a moverlas desesperadas por adentrarlas en sus vestimentas y poder tocar la suave piel del pelinegro, Kai comienza a dejar pasionales besos por todo su cuello, todo esto hace que Rei tome un tono carmesí y que sutiles gemidos salgan de sus labios…

-Ka…Kai

-Shhh – El peli azul demandaba silencio pues no es capaz de permitir que nada en este mundo interrumpa aquel momento tan intimo entre ambos, continua buscando filtrar sus manos por entre sus ropas, al ver logrado su objetivo hace que Rei comience a denotar a cada momento el placer que Kai le produce con sus caricias y besos. Volteando de manera apresurada al pelinegro comienza a subir su playera, para despojarlo de ella y comenzar a besar su pecho, el pelinegro no opone ninguna resistencia pues es algo que esperaba con ansias, los gemidos que exclama dejan ver el placer y el éxtasis experimentado en aquel momento, lentamente acaricia la espalda de Kai, delineándolo con la yema de los dedos, que acarician con deseo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Los labios de Kai se deslizan por la tersa piel del pelinegro, haciendo que de sus labios salgan leves gemidos y sus mejillas comiencen a tornarse lentamente sonrojadas, a pesar de ello no se quedaría atrás, pues él continua con sus provocativas caricias, con delicadeza lleva sus manos hasta su cuello despojándolo de aquella bufanda que al parecer de Rei se le ve muy sexy al peli azul. Esto no pasa por alto para Kai quien en un solo intento despoja de sus prendas posteriores al pelinegro dejando su pecho a merced de los deseos de Kai quien no piensa parar aquel momento de deseo y lujuria. Baja deleitando sus labios con el aroma de la piel de Rei, sintiendo a su paso su calidez, esto hace que sus deseos aumenten y deseo hacerlo suyo lo más pronto posible, en aquel momento Kai toma la iniciativa de despojarse el mismo sus prendas, comenzando por desabrochar su pantalón, a tal grado de bajarse junto con esto hasta los bóxers. Rei quedó impactado al ver que su amado ya presentaba la consecuencias de sus impacientes deseos; mientras tanto Kai continua por descubrir su pecho y dejarse ver absolutamente desnudo. Sin perder más tiempo en miradas llenas de deseo, se abalanza sobre Kai colocando su mano en su entrepierna acariciando su miembro y con la otra intenta despojarlo por fin de sus prendas inferiores, mientras que sus labios juegan con sus pezones deleitando su lengua con el sabor de su piel.

Rei también se sentía a cada momento más encendido por la pasión que Kai le demostraba en aquel momento con sus manos delineaba el dorso del peli azul, bajando sus manos hasta su miembro para poder calmar un poco aquella pasión que se desborda en ambos. También el pelinegro comienza a dar señales de aquella pasión pues su miembro comienza a despertar con las caricias que su amado lleva en su cuerpo, al igual que aquellas caricias sensuales y suplicantes por atención. Lentamente comienzan a andar hasta la ducha sin dejar las caricias y los besos a un lado; Kai apresa a su pelinegro contra la pared, mientras que instintivamente busca la llave del agua, que al encontrarla le daría vueltas para poder dejar que el agua corra por sus cuerpos, cosa que no hace que su pasión se calme, sino que se deseen más el uno al otro, Kai toma a Rei de sus firmes glúteos para subirlo un poco, con lo cual aquel pelinegro coloca sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amado, ambos miembros rozan provocando un inmenso placer, y poco a poco buscan la manera de ser uno solo, las manos de ambos se deslizan por todas partes, deleitándose con la mojada piel; sus respiraciones se hacen más intensas al igual que sus latidos, la boca de Kai continua haciendo jugueteos en el pecho del pelinegro, lamiendo desesperadamente su pezón mientas que el otro lo acariciaba con una de sus manos, la otra lo sujeta fuertemente de los glúteos, acariciando aquella zona tan tersa y firme. Rei no dejaba de gemir con todas sus fuerzas aquellos besos y caricias lo hacían perder a cada momento el control, lo hacen llenarse de una pasión jamás antes experimentada en su cuerpo.

-Kai…- Después de varios segundos la voz de Rei se hace notar, entre jadeos y gemidos debido al placer y a la agitación de su respiración – Haz…hazme tuyo…por favor…

Con una mirada sensual Kai responde en silencio a las palabras de su amado pelinegro, sellando sus labios en un beso pasional, mientras tan alza un poco más a Rei para poder dejar acariciar su entrada con las yemas de sus dedos, la cual parece necesitar poca estimulación gracias al agua que corre por sus cuerpos, así que Kai decide penetrarlo con sutileza, pues lo menos que desea es lastimarlo, esto hace que Rei de gemidos de sumo placer mientras es penetrado por el peli azul, pero estos quedan ahogados por el beso mantenido con su amado. Kai logra penetrar completamente a Rei con lo cual comienza a llevar a cabo estocadas suaves y lentas, pero el pelinegro, cortando aquel beso acerca sus labios a su oído para morderla en el acto y susurrarle provocativamente.

-Por favor…K…kai no te detengas, hazme tuyo…

Haciendo caso a sus peticiones, el peli azul comenzó a llevar a cabo estocadas aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, lo cual hacia que Rei se mostrase más y más deseoso de sentir correr a Kai dentro suyo, sus gemidos llenaban aquel cuarto inundado de vapor, y el sonido del agua sobre sus cuerpos no lograban calmar sus deseos, parecía que esto solo hacían que sus pasiones aumentaran sin descanso, las estocadas son llevadas a cabo con gran placer y deseo, hasta que Kai y Rei ya no pudieron aguantar más, Kai termino dentro de su amado quien gime con sumo placer al sentir como aquel liquido corre por su interior; en tanto Rei se deja venir salpicando un poco a Kai en el rostro, el cual limpia los restos cercanos a su boca con su propia lengua, denotando una sonrisa de felicidad al igual que su amado pelinegro. Ambos deciden quedarse abrazado un momento más, sintiendo el agua caer en su piel, para luego cerrar la llave y envolverse en la misma toalla y salir del baño juntos y sin separarse, al secarse completamente y aún exhaustos deciden meterse a dormir abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro y la respiración sobre sus rostros.

-Kai no quiero que nunca te vayas de mi lado – susurra Rei mientras sus ojos se entrecierran

-Jamás me alejaré de ti, nunca lo haré – Kai lo abraza acariciando sus suaves cabellos

Por otro lado entre Max y Kenny llevaron a Tyson hasta su habitación en la cual sanaron sus heridas pero al parecer su mente continuaba en otro lado, continuaba en lo que había pasado antes de ser golpeado y las ilusiones rotas de quien amaba.

-Voy a buscar algo para que coma – Dice Kenny ya atravesando la puerta

-Está bien jefe – Máx permanecía sentado al lado de Tyson quien esta recostado en su cama – No entiendo cómo fue que Rei te golpeo no puedo creerlo

-Ya no digas nada Máx, solo quiero olvidar aquel incidente – Tyson no quería ver a nadie ni saber de nada, por lo que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza absorta en sus pensamientos, en ello siente como la cama se hunde por el peso extra, algo cerca de él, y de repente siente como sus labios son sellados por los de alguien más, al darse cuenta Máx es quien está sobre de él besándolo tan dulcemente que no puede creer lo que está ocurriendo en frente de sus ojos, una vez Máx decide romper aquel beso, y tras unos minutos de silencio decide por fin hablar y revelar sus sentimientos.

-Tyson…este….yo lo siento…pero no me gusta verte así, debo decirlo – Su cara toma un tono carmín, bajando un poco la mirada hacia el suelo pues la mirada interrogativa de Tyson es difícil de aguantar – La verdad es que…tu me…gustas…

El silencio se hace en la habitación, Tyson se encuentra completamente consternado y sonrojado por la aclaración de Máx quien no levanta la mirada del suelo, pero que se puede apenas notar el sonrojo por la vergüenza ante tal confesión.

-Máx, escucha no quiero ser grosero, pero ahora yo no sé qué pensar, yo ahora…

-No tienes nada que decir lo sé todo, se que te gusta Kai – La triste voz de Máx no podía contener la rabia en contra de su compañero

-En efecto Máx, y no puedo ocultarlo más

-Por favor dejarme ayudarte a aliviar tu dolor… - Se acerca hasta Tyson colocándose frente a frente

-Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte Máx – Baja la mirada pues su tristeza nadie la puede calmar, no puede olvidar aquel dolor que su corazón siente, el no ser correspondido por quien ama, y que ahora está con uno de sus mejores amigos, eso es algo que le lastima en el fondo, pero aún así quiere buscar la manera de sobrellevar las cosas, sin herirlo, pues no se lo merece…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

End Notes: **No incluí medidas espero que no me odies por ello Cesy jejeje es que si no sangras más…pues creo que esto te hará sangrar y que te de un paro cardiaco o eso a mi parecer jejej bueno este es el capitulo cuatro y pronto llega el capítulo final…Al menos de esta historia espero que no les haya aburrido y si lo ha hecho descuiden aun tengo ideas y espero no echar a perder mis otros fanfics jejeje, bueno todo a su tiempo…es pero que esto haya sido de su agrado, próximamente capítulo final agradezco a quienes han estado al tanto de este fic n-n y espero sigan leyendo mis historias futuras y las que están en progreso que algunos ya han visto en y en amor-yaoi….Lamento este final en serio pero ya NO sabía más poner dentro de este capi, también porque quería dejarlo todo emo xDD gomene el emo que llevo dentro se salió estos días.


	5. Un inesperado despertar

**Author Notes: **Bueno, bien o mal llegamos al capítulo final… gracias a todos los que leyeron mi primer intento de fanfic hasta este capítulo n_n se los agradezco…este final quedará corto pero como dicen es mejor saber cuándo terminarlo sin arruinar lo que ya está…

* * *

**Capitulo 5 [FINAL]:**

**Despertar inesperado**

**_xox_**

Las batallas continuaron su curso y los Blade Breackers siguieron arrasando en el campeonato aseático, Kai y Rei quedaron en ser discretos en su relación una vez que despertaron a la mañana siguiente, mientras tanto sus compañeros que ya habían notado todo decidieron no hacer comentarios al respecto, Kenny tenía algo de temor ante Kai, Tyson le dolía saber algo de lo que ocurre entre sus compañeros y Máx busca la manera de no lastimar más a quien ama, por lo que no pregunta nada cuando Tyson está presente, pero seguido intercambia palabras cuando están a solas, contándose todo en torno a quienes aman.

-Máx solo dale tiempo, y tampoco sufras mucho, deja que el tiempo cure sus heridas mientras tanto continua a su lado – le sonríe mientras le ofrece unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Si tienes toda la razón Rei – Máx dejando atrás su pesadumbre da un hondo respiro y se levanta para poder continuar, ya que en aquel día les esperaban las últimas batallas del encuentro.

Todo el día transcurre como si nada desahogándose en la plataforma, buscando olvidar los malos momentos y buscando la victoria para su equipo, todos se esfuerzan hasta la final, los White Tiggers contra los Blade Breakers, la tensiones y la adrenalina suben al máximo todos en suspenso por ver quién será el ganador, de ambos equipos se nota la presión que se inflige en cada uno de los jugadores, manteniendo la victoria en la cuerda floja quien cometa un error, dará por perdido todo para su equipo.

Todas las tensiones dependen de la última batalla, dependen del desenvolvimiento de ambos equipos y una vez que todo acaba en un segundo…todo acabo antes de percatarse de ello, los Blade Breakers se declaran los campeones del campeonato asiático, las ovaciones para tan increíble equipo se escuchan en las tribunas y también para sus competidores que sin duda dieron todo de si…

-Rei, rei – A lo lejos el pelinegro escucha que alguien lo llama, es una voz tan familiar

…La luz se filtra por las blancas cortinas, al igual que una suave brisa pues está se encuentra parcialmente abierta, hacen despertar al joven que yace dormido bajo las delicadas mantas de su cama. Al despertar se topa con una imagen borrosa de una persona de frente a él, al cual poco a poco logra distinguir cuando comienza a despabilarse

-Kai ¿Qué ocurre qué hora es? – Pregunta con voz aún soñolienta

-Eso no importa amor, es hora de despertar – La mano de Kai pasa por los suaves y delicados cabellos negros de su pareja.

Una vez completamente despierto su mirada pasa por toda la habitación una hermosa habitación de paredes blancas con muebles en color negro y las paredes adornadas con algunas fotos no solo suyas sino de sus amigos, desde aquel primer campeonato ganado juntos, hasta el día en que Kai y Rei decidieron vivir juntos, la cabeza le da vueltas al pelinegro y en la mesita de noche puede ver unas botellas, por lo que entiende que la noche anterior se la pasaron bebiendo y para su sorpresa se encontró a Kai solo con una camisa desabotonada y en bóxers, al momento de mirar su propio cuerpo vio que solo tenía encima una suave y delicada sábana blanca.

Los años habían pasado y aquellos dos habían decidido vivir juntos una vez terminada su carrera en el juego del Beyblade, ahora tenían una vida juntos, llena de felicidad, aunque como toda pareja tenían sus diferencias, pero eso no les impedía continuar con su relación.

-Como siempre soñando con el pasado – Dijo Kai una vez vio la cara de su enamorado

-Calla Kai – Se sonrojo el pelinegro

-¿Qué soñaste está vez? – Pregunto intrigado el peli azul sentándose a su lado llevando el desayuno

-Con la vez que nos conocimos

-Vaya esos si fueron buenos tiempos

-Si la verdad es que lo fueron, y mira como terminamos

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¡Para nada! – Respondió rápidamente Rei ante aquel cuestionamiento

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio para luego tomar de igual manera los alimentos, una vez terminado, Kai deja la bandeja donde llevaba todo sobre la mesita donde reposaban las botellas y las copas de la noche anterior, para luego acercarse insinuante hasta Rei y decirle sensualmente al oído

-¿Quieres repetir nuestra segunda vez juntos?

Estas palabras sonrojaron al pelinegro quien no pensó que aún recordara tan fácil sus primeras veces, cuando él fue suyo, cuando se entregaron a la pasión y al amor que en ellos comenzaba a surgir el uno por el otro. Kai tendió su mano hacia Rei quien la tomo con cautela, y la cual tomo apresuradamente kai haciendo que saliera súbitamente de entre las cobijas y llevarlo apegado a su cuerpo hasta el baño donde cerró la puerta tras ellos, buscando mantener la privacidad y recordar la pasión que los unió hace tiempo

**~Fin~**

* * *

**End Notes: **Bueno aquí creo que muchos me mataran por lo que hice o que se yo, agradezco a quienes les gusto, a quienes me dieron apoyo, (tuve poco pero se agradece) y quienes me dieron sus críticas constructivas jejejej que fueron varias (Leona Dark) entre algunas más y las agradezco me ayudan a ver cuáles son mis errores, espero que sigan leyendo lo que escriba de ahora en adelante y que pueda mejorar conforme pase el tiempo….no me maten por dejarlo tan cortito ya no sabía que ponerle xDDUU

"**La practica hace al mestro"**


End file.
